


Laura and the kids

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [284]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, The Farmhouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Phil thinks Clint is cheating on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laura and the kids

**Author's Note:**

> “Admit it.” Jasper rolled his eyes at Phil. “He’s cheating on you.”

“Clint is not cheating on me.” Phil glared at Jasper then turned to Hill. “He’s not right?”

“I don’t see why he would.” Hill answered before drinking her afternoon coffee. “You’re a great catch, Phil.”

“See that? I’m a great catch.” Phil said to Jasper, his tone short of sticking his tongue out at Jasper like an elementary student. “Thank you, Maria. You’re a great friend. Unlike some people.”

Maria absentmindedly raised her cup in cheers. 

“Hey. I’m a great friend. I’m telling you the cold harsh truth, while she’s sugarcoating everything giving you false hope.” Jasper pointed out. 

“Maybe it’s because I don’t want his feelings to get hurt and if Clint really was cheating on him, then he has the right to find out for himself.”

“Thank- Hey!” 

“But I’m sure he’s not.” Hill backtracked. “You’re fine.”

—

“How was your trip?” Phil asked conversationally. Not that he was trying to find out if Clint was truly cheating on him or not. He just wanted to know if anything exciting at all happened during his boyfriend’s trip. That’s a completely normal thing to do. For boyfriends. Conversations. Yes.

Clint shrugged. “It was fine.” 

 _Fine?_  It was fine? Well. Clearly, Clint was hiding something because nobody in their right mind would reply to that question with just ‘fine’. 

“Do you mean fine fine? or fine  _fine?”_ Phil asked again.

Clint made a show of narrowing his eyes at the ceiling and saying. “Um..” before saying “The first one? I guess.” 

See? There. Definitive proof that Clint is cheating on him. Probably with someone younger and more sexually active. Clint is probably thinking about ways to let Phil down gently right now.

“What’s that mean?”

“I don’t know. There were cows. And I got to ride a tractor. I even did that thing where the farmers bite on that wheat looking thing like their smoking it. It was fine.”

Forget gentle. Clint is going to drop Phil like a bag of potatoes on a bed of freshly sharpened nails and leave him there to collect the broken pieces of his heart. It’s going to be fucking brutal. Phil can already tell. 

“What about you? What were you doing while I was on my monthly trip?”

“Are you cheating on me?”

“What?”

“Sorry, I- That came out of nowhere. I shouldn’t have asked that. Forget it.”

“No, what? Why would you think that?”

Phil shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s just- why would you stay with me when I don’t even have much to offer you. I mean… you’re  _you_. and I’m just, you know, me.”

“Phil, I love you because you’re  _you…_ Is this because I never told you where I go every month? _”_

 _“_ No. I respect that you want your privacy, and you should be able to keep it without worrying that I’ll make silly assumptions about it.” Phil reasoned, and meaning it. Clint was entitled to his own privacy and dating didn’t mean that they had to know every single detail about the other person. So long as the they both remain faithful to each other, then there’s no reason to worry.

“Well, I’m going to tell you anyway. To ease your mind.” Clint took a deep breath in, “Every month, I go back to my old farmhouse and visit my kids and wife.”

“You go where to what who?”

“See, In exchange for my agreement to join SHIELD, Fury hid my family, keep them safe. You know? And every month, I take as many consecutive days I can off of work to go visit them. I pass through other places first to throw away any form of trail I might have created, but I always end up there one way or another before coming back to HQ.” Clint explained.

“I’m sorry. I’m still stuck on the part about the wife and kids?”

“Oh yeah. Cooper, Lila, and Nathaniel are awesome. You should meet them sometime. Also, Laura - my wife - has been pulling my leg to introduce you to her.” 

“I’m still confused. You have a wife?”

Clint frowned, then his eyes widened in understanding. “I think you misunderstood. Laura and I broke up a few years ago. Definitely before we were dating. But she’s still staying at the farmhouse for her and the kids’ safety. She’s dating the neighbor’s son, Don.” 

Phil nodded slowly. “So to clear up, you’re not married, but you have kids, and your ex-wife is taking care of them in an undisclosed farm house which you visit every month and your ex-wife wants to meet me?”

“So do the kids. I’ve told them about you. How their father is dating a man that managed to fire an unexperimented gun at god even while badly hurt.” Clint grinned at him. “You’re kind of a legend at the farm.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Of course.”

“If the offer still stands, I’d like to meet them as well.” 

“Really?”

“Yes.”

Clint smiled, “I’m sure they’ll like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/127091613981/im-not-really-happy-with-how-this-turned-out-so)


End file.
